


书哪有我好玩

by Luciano0



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0





	书哪有我好玩

亚瑟已经跟着维科学习亚特兰蒂斯皇家礼仪一个多月了，当然不仅仅是这些，他还需要处理亚特兰蒂斯与其他三国之间的战后关系，自己国家的一些繁琐杂事，他不否认奥姆如果不是想着报复地表人，他是个百分百称职的国王，从火之环的嘘声里亚瑟也感受到了，终于可以脱掉束缚了自己一天的盔甲，他从来不知道原来当国王，要穿着沉甸甸的盔甲坐在那里看他们吵，他不由得想到了自己白嫩嫩的弟弟，穿的金灿灿的盔甲坐在高堂之上的感觉，那种禁欲严肃的感觉不禁让他裤子一紧。

和同母异父的弟弟大战一场之后相爱的剧情多么的狗血多么的让人瞠目结舌，亚瑟想起母亲抢过高压枪打过来的感觉，现在还有点疼，擦干湿漉漉的头发，换上干爽的衣服，走进房间，虽然亚瑟很适应在海里睡觉吃饭的习惯，但是不能喝酒，这让他非常难受，因此他让湄拉帮忙把房间与水隔绝开来，亚瑟有了一个类似陆地上的房间，亚特兰蒂斯位处深海，屋内的灯光对比外面显得格外明亮，但是奥姆却总是喜欢将大灯关闭，开启一盏微黄的小灯，奥姆说这只是睡前的小爱好，亚瑟走到酒柜打开一瓶啤酒，咕噜咕噜几口下肚，靠在柜子上看着奥姆。

暧昧的灯光下，银色的丝绸衣服被映照得十分暧昧，修长的双腿随意的交叠在一起，睡袍下摆十分巧妙的遮住了两腿之间隐秘的区域，显得若隐若现，亚瑟都已经走到了奥姆的面前了，他却连头都不抬一下，依旧优雅的认真的看着那本硬壳书，亚瑟有点吃醋了，那本书有这么好看吗？比自己都好看？奥姆休息的时候头发是很松散的，不是服服帖帖的大背头，给轮廓分明的脸增添了一丝柔和，亚瑟越看越不爽，自己进来这么久了，奥姆竟然也不抬头看自己一眼，大阔步的走过去，碰的一下把酒放在一边的小圆桌上，拉起沉迷看书的奥姆，“干什么！我·····”看到同母异父的哥哥，奥姆就来气，野蛮人一样，话还没说完，奥姆跌在了亚瑟的大腿上，结实的大腿很平稳，但是远没有亚瑟从陆地上带来的沙发柔软，看着笑的傻不拉叽的哥哥，奥姆一个白眼继续开始看书。

酥酥痒痒的感觉攀爬上奥姆的后颈，亚瑟的薄唇和粗糙的胡子不断的在他身上作祟，火热的气息喷洒在雪白的肌肤上，激的奥姆浑身一抖，手肘轻轻抵了一下亚瑟坚硬的胸膛示意他不要捣乱，显然亚瑟并不是那么听话的人，以往握着黄金三叉戟的大手，在光滑的大腿上抚摸着，食指有意无意的扫过两腿之间，不论碰触到了什么，都打扰到了奥姆专心看书的心思，啪的一手抓住正在捣乱的手，但是亚瑟相信他总会要松开的，更何况，自己还有另一只手呢，环绕着奥姆细腰的手，深入交叠的衣服内，袭上了柔软的胸部，奥姆的胸没有亚瑟的大，也远没有亚瑟的硬，火热的掌心刺激着微凉的皮肤，粗糙的指腹搓捏着柔软的乳头，还未充血的乳头柔软而又细嫩，敏感而又青涩，“唔··你··你不要捣乱了！”奥姆不满这个大老粗一直打扰自己，他正看在兴头上呢，但是敏感的地方正被亚瑟拿捏着，“唔····”让他无法动弹，拿书的手开始颤抖，继承了亚特兰蒂斯力量的亚瑟力气远比奥姆大得多，只有一只手抓着亚瑟是肯定不行的，亚瑟不再顾忌奥姆了，被抓住的手轻而易举的伸进了衣内，握住了微凉的阴茎，在深海里呆久了的奥姆并没有因为近日呆在干燥的环境里而使身体升温，因此亚瑟的体温对于奥姆而言，就是一个小火炉，那火热的掌心包裹着奥姆敏感的下体，亚瑟甚至避开睾丸，用两指轻轻的摩擦着奥姆的会阴，每一次摩擦都让奥姆的欲望如火之环的岩浆沸腾，可能连他自己也不知道，他的双腿已经不自觉得张开，更加方便亚瑟侵犯自己，即使他最喜欢的书掉在了地方也没有在意。

亚瑟的两指轻易的进入了奥姆的肛门，就好像他已经提前为自己做了准备一样，“唔···你··你轻点啊！”奥姆的衣服已经从肩头滑落，耷拉在手肘上，雪白的肩膀露出大半，亚瑟充分感受着光滑细嫩的皮肤，尽管上面有着一道一道不完美的疤痕，但是这让亚瑟在奥姆身上更加感受到了一种野性的性感，让自己沉迷，亲吻着一道道疤痕，虽然人类的舌苔不像猫舌那样布满倒刺，但是粗糙的感觉还是能刺激到奥姆，疤痕上的肉更加的敏感，性交的气息仿佛从一道道伤疤钻进奥姆的身体，他这个可恶的哥哥，又在坏心眼的摩擦着自己的前列腺，这致命的快感，让他整个人都快融进了亚瑟的身体，要是说奥姆在做爱时最讨厌的是什么，那大概就是亚瑟的胡子了，碍事不说，在身上悉悉索索的感觉能让奥姆发疯，奥姆的奶子已经被捏的通红甚至有些发痛了，下身的快感刺激，让两颗乳头发硬挺立，甚至更加敏感，衣服细微的摩擦都给奥姆带来了极大的快感，“哈啊····亚··亚瑟···”奥姆满心都是亚瑟，后面带来的刺激感越来越强烈，他感觉自己宛如一个荡妇，现在只想被亚瑟狠狠的操着，即使自己夹的再紧，亚瑟也有办法按揉着他的前列腺让他疯狂。

宛如给小孩把尿的姿势，让奥姆觉得分外羞耻，微微侧头便能在镜子里看到自己双腿大张，被狠狠操弄的样子，潮红布满奥姆的全身，亚瑟粗壮的阴茎顺畅无阻的进出着奥姆的肛门，一下一下，凶狠的冲击着奥姆，亚瑟似乎想将自己的全部都插进去，感受弟弟的紧致，他甚至能感受到每一次抽出是，奥姆留恋的收紧，奥姆痴迷的看着镜子里那双正在揉捏自己胸部的大手，搓捏乳头的手指让自己感觉宛如一个女人，亚瑟终于腾出了一只手去安慰自己弟弟即将爆炸的阴茎，“啊啊啊····亚瑟···啊····哈啊···快点，快点··”奥姆就像吃不饱的孩子，急需亚瑟喂饱他，一阵冰凉的液体突然激醒了奥姆，棕色的酒香液体落在奥姆的阴茎上，刺激着肉红的龟头，从高处滴落的液体击打着硬邦邦的阴茎，亚瑟突然抽出了自己涨到发红的阴茎，一就着把尿的姿势将他抱到镜子面前，让奥姆跪在镜子前，看着镜子里沉迷而彷徨的眼神，奥姆甚至主动撩开了遮挡了自己屁股的衣摆，亚瑟在奥姆的身后跪下，一只手深入奥姆的两腿之间，安抚着他不安的欲望，交织缠绵的亲吻释放出情欲的气息，将奥姆的两腿分的更开，几乎都要坐在亚瑟身上，这时，亚瑟才将自己的阴茎埋进奥姆的身体里，“啊啊啊啊啊啊不···哈啊····哥哥··太深唔···太深了····”这时亚瑟第一次使用这个姿势，这是在联盟的时候巴里告诉他的，看来确实很舒服，亚瑟感觉自己进入了前所未有的深度，“奥咪···放松··”。

冰冷的镜面刺激着奥姆正发热的皮肤，乳头甚至在光滑的镜面上摩擦，羞耻的体位，让奥姆感觉亚瑟甚至可以将自己的内脏给顶出来“啊啊啊啊···哈啊···不行了····唔···亚瑟····”奥姆呼唤着亚瑟，亚瑟的阴毛摩擦着奥姆光滑的屁股，有点疼，有点痒，在奥姆的心头悉悉索索的摩擦着，阴茎从入口一路摩擦深入，一次一次的碾压这奥姆的前列腺，前头粗糙的掌心疯狂的性爱，让奥姆快乐沉迷，眼角的泪水止不住的滑落，奥姆闭上双眼，感受亚瑟的进出，亚瑟的亲吻，亚瑟的抚摸，身上每一处都在感受亚瑟留下的感觉，此时此刻，他们是一体的，疯狂进出的速度，亚瑟紧紧的将奥姆抱在怀中，全数射在了他的身体里，奥姆也随着快感的喷涌，将乳白色液体喷洒在了镜子和自己身上，“啊····唔嗯···哥哥”，奥姆贪恋亚瑟留给自己的一切，也毫不在意亚瑟将精液摸在自己身体上，肠道因为快感还在挤压着留在身体里的阴茎，亚瑟也在感受来自自己弟弟的挤压，这场疯狂的性爱，终结在他们轻柔而又充满爱意的亲吻中。


End file.
